leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-26927548-20160505002832/@comment-24082016-20160506183433
In response to Loserno1 's response via edit- Fervor doesn't just Synergize well with her E. It synergizes completely with her kit. Even if you're going burst(as in prioritizing Q early on when vsing squishy inlane), Fervor works better than Thunderlord's. When you prioriting Q, your slow becomes truly brutal, and with that brutal slow, you have more chances to get free damage via autoatks. That's how you get the most out of your slows. You stack on followup damage. Not wait till/hope that your high cd TL keystone isn't on cooldown, proc it once, and then back off. Unless the enemy team is sloppy(meaning you'll get to their backline easy) or they are purely squishies, Fervor will always be better. In laning phase, Thunderlords can seem better bc it provides quick poke every 20-25seconds, you only have 1 target to worry about, and a turret sits not too far from your backside to desuade enemy all ins. But Fervor is the true fear setter because it makes you a much better duelist and harrasser. When getting harassed, the enemy has a few options. Keep taking it, Back off, or trade damage/go all in. The most troublesome of matches for Kayle are the enemies who can trade back or even harder, and that's not something overcome with THunderlords. That is something that requires the strengthening of her duelist capabilities. The other matchups are freebies, even moreso with Fervor bc as you work your way up to max stack, it does damage equivalent to at least 2/3rds of a thunderlords proc, and then the following AAs will easily set your total damage from keystone to surpass what thunderlords could have offered. In Skirmishes(away from turrets), you'll be more aware of how thunderlords is only truly scary for an opponent with low hp. Even less for someone who has built MR since you're Kayle, and the midlaner is AP. However your damage becomes much less easier to handle with Fervor bringing in the mixed damage thanks to its significant physical damage output. In teamfights, any decent enemy team will have their frontline doing their job to some extent: disrupting the your backline or keeping you from their backline. That means you're likely to be wasting your first thunderlords proc on the tank as oppose to the priority squishies. Maybe you'll get another chance to proc it, if the fight drags on for at least another 15 seconds, but you're keystone will be irrelevant while the fight goes on, and when you really need it, it probably won't be up. AS items aren't hard to get, nor do you have to get them. The only AS that's neccesary(for AP) is nashors. You want another one? Fine. wit's end(which has been fixed to not reset its MR stealing after switching targets) which is perfect vs comps with a lot of magic damage, runaans, which will get you those stacks faster and make chokepoints and bottleneck areas on map your playlands, or both. Both are really inexpensive, and can even synergize with the new guinsoos(if that's your thing). If for whatever reason I don't think AAs will suffice, I'll go rylais+liandry's bc their damage and utility stays relevant throughout the game. Combo-ed with Fervor, Liandry's will bring enemies down to low/critical hp quickly, while your stacked fervor cleans up the kills. If you're vsing a comp with a an absurd amount of tankiness, then this is the way to go combined with some more mpen. And yes, I even suggest Fervor if you're going supp. Pretty sure I don't need to explain how this makes you all the more effective in any of the going ham trades that occur occasionally between the duos. Your heal lvl 2/3 is effective enough to do what it needs to. Your AAs combined with Q is more effective in damage exchanges. Thanks to its decent base damage and much shorter cooldown when prioritized, Q is the tool to use to give zone control, strong lockdown+kiting potential, and even a way to juggle who the opponent is allowed to focus if your positioning is smart. The oppressive slow is what will allow your team to get ahead inlane